


新世界法则

by DiscoInSpace



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoInSpace/pseuds/DiscoInSpace
Summary: *第五星历黑白魔在白魔法师尚未成为白魔法师时，他与玛哈城内的黑魔法师之间发生的故事。
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

***

“大人，我们快到了。”

车夫轻轻掀开幕帘的一角，阳光从小小的缺口灌进昏暗的车厢里，落在一双微阖的眼帘上。那即便在堪称庞大的车厢里，仍坚持把自己窝藏在一角来闭目养神的人不情不愿地转着眼珠，细碎的光影伏在他薄薄的眼皮上，像映在大漠中随风迁徙的沙丘上。

他直起身来，抻开蜷作一团的身子时听到了几声骨骼之间的脆响。他理了理睡出几分褶皱的衣襟，含着几分睡意的声音朦朦胧胧地渗出车帘：“谢谢提醒。从无限城到玛哈这一路劳烦您了。”

车外传来礼貌的回应：“这是我应尽的职责。”

他撩起车帘远眺。不远处，由石材堆砌而成的城堡在日光下沉默而富有威严地俯瞰着它所在的国土；灰紫色的石塔鳞次栉比，阴沉而笔挺地伫立着，如同一片暗色的森林；镂空的塔心中悬挂着青铜制的敲钟，尖锐的塔顶如锋利的长矛般刺向青蓝色的苍穹。不知是因为新近的传言使然，还是由于建筑风格本就过于冷峻，这座城邦看起来就像是从昏暗的水底升起的幽暗遗骸，让他不禁打了个寒战。

故事发生在白魔法师还不是白魔法师的时候。那时，他只是一个年轻的研究者，致力于汲取关于以太的知识，努力探索着有关生命循环的奥秘。

在那时，由玛哈的天才魔导士瑕托托所创立的黑魔法体系正逐渐从暗处步入魔法文明的光辉殿堂。在瑕托托逝世后，玛哈决定不再深藏那具有强大破坏力的魔法，他们将黑魔法宣传为“能无情击溃陨星的力量”，并转而将其投入了实际应用中，其中甚至包括了对国境线上险峻地形的破坏与再改造。一时之间，大陆各处开始盛传关于玛哈与黑魔法的奇闻。当然，也有不少人正在猜测着玛哈将拥有如此强大破坏力的黑魔法祭出台面的意图，唯恐那传言中恐怖的力量会在某天朝他们袭来。

而隶属于无限城魔法研究协会的白魔法师（虽然距离他获得这个称号仍然存在一定的时日，但我们不妨就此称呼他），彼时正在开发新魔法体系的过程中。生于谦逊温和且由于元灵的宽容而得以建立的古都，他意图寻找某种具有净化功能的力量回馈那片赐福于故乡的森林。他尝试开发过一些用于净化森林污秽的魔法，但在实际操作中，这些法术却只能发挥出理论的不过三分之一的威力，远远低于预期效果。身为魔法师，他深知个体的以太储量限制是制约魔法术式运行最大的阻碍；但如果强行大量地消耗自身以太来完成施术，又可能对魔法师本身造成不可逆转的伤害。

正在他烦恼应当如何是好的时候，关于玛哈的黑魔法师能够独力使用强力魔法的消息传入了他的耳中。

白魔法师决定前往玛哈进行探访。他向无限城递交了申请，表示希望以学者的身份与玛哈新近成立且具有官方性质的魔法研究组织——黑魔法师协会进行为期六十日的学术交流。

此前，虽然无限城与玛哈签署了贸易协议，长期保持着商贸往来，但彼此之间的交往也仅限于经济层面。囿于信仰与发展程度的差异，两座城邦之间虽不至于落入敌对的境地，却始终保持着微妙的隔阂。

出乎意料的是，他的申请顺利获得了无限城官方与玛哈的首肯。不过，明明是学术性交流，就连出行随员也不过只有一位贴身仆从，那场为他所举办的送行仪式却比想象中更为隆重。更古怪的是，在他离开的那天，前来送行的不仅有曾一起参与研究的同僚，更有一些并不常露面却身居高位的官员。他们与白魔法师交谈时的表情充满忧虑却又透露着隐秘的期待，仿佛某种微妙的暗示。

在玛哈城门前迎接白魔法师的人们衣着得体而神情谦恭，排列成规整的倒三角；他们低低颔首，半敛的眼中含着对古都使者的尊敬。而当白魔法师步出车厢，向他们走近时，那些负责迎候的人们便当即整齐划一地躬身垂首，为这位远方来客献上隆重的欢迎。

只是，在这支充满崇敬的迎客阵列里，为首的那位接待者却始终腰杆笔直。宽檐尖顶帽所投下的阴影里，那双冰蓝色的眼倨傲地袒露着直白的冷静。这位看来颇具身份的人物身材高挑，他并未按白魔法师所知的法师的要求着装，但一身剪裁得当的黑色礼服却使他更显瘦削。暗紫色的火纹被烫卷在款式得体的外衣衣襟上，一路蔓卷至肩部；内里则着一件白色衬衣，立起的领下端正整齐地系着一个显然经过悉心打理的黑色领结；结扣的中心捧着一枚色泽艳丽的暗红色的宝石，在日光的照射下反射着耀眼而凌厉的辉光。

见到白魔法师行至阵前，他也只是平静地伸出手，除此之外再没有过多的表示，那冷冰冰的神情给人某种错觉：那只手的主人并不在意你会不会握上他的手，而选择不握上那只手所可能造成的尴尬完全属于对方自作自受的恶果。

白魔法师并非不识礼数之人，但对方多少有些目中无人的态度却也隐隐激起了他的叛逆心。他扯出一个公式化的笑容，及时地握上对方递来的手。他没有用无限城的语言，反而选择以玛哈的方言微笑着向对方致意问好：“您好，感谢贵邦隆重的接待。”

那高傲的人眯了眯眼，对方能如此熟练掌握玛哈的语言确实让他感到了些许讶异。他懒洋洋地甩了甩与对方相握的手，那双冰蓝色的眸子终于正式聚焦到了白魔法师身上。仿佛检视商品般，他上下打量着面前这位穿着一袭雪白长袍的远方来客。

忽然，一线笑意如同割开冰面的裂缝般破开他仿佛被封冻般的表情，那被白魔法师的行为取悦的人终于张开了嘴。

“身为黑魔法师协会的首席，”他用无限城的语言说，“我谨代表玛哈欢迎你的到来。”

玛哈的接待团带领白魔法师在城市的中心进行了简单的参观，只是那本该充当解说与领路员的首席黑魔法师却始终游离在这场接待活动之外，仿佛方才在他眼中燃起的、对白魔法师的半分兴趣不过是一沫幻影。那位黑魔法师将一切介绍工作都推搪给了一位随员，而从那位仆从为难的神情来看，一切显然都是这位大人的临时起意。

白魔法师礼貌地听着那位被临时推上岗位的玛哈人操着一口含着乡音的无限城语言，紧张地向自己介绍伫立在广场中心的瑕托托雕像，心中不禁为这位不幸遇上如此顽劣的上司的仆从感到些许可怜。

就在白魔法师以为黑魔法师已经无法在接待一事上表现得更糟糕时，他的余光瞥见了一位同样戴着尖顶帽、挂着下属们独有的谦卑神情的人如蛰伏在洞窟中的鱼般从走廊深处出现，急切地朝着迎客队列的方向疾行而来。他的视线游走在整支队列里，在发现那位已经明目张胆地挂上百无聊赖的表情、吊在队尾的首席大人时忽而一亮，而后疾行至他的身边。

白魔法师注意到——是的，即便为那被迫揽下接待自己的任务的可怜人感到抱歉，他也并未全心地聆听对方的介绍——在侧耳倾听完对方所转达的消息后，黑魔法师竟一反先前的漫不经心，换上了一副凝重而严肃的表情。而后，就连招呼都没打，他便跟随着那名传话者急急离开了队伍。

好吧，白魔法师想，他确实能做得更糟。

“玛哈坐落在位于白妙河下游的亚菲姆平原上，”尚未注意到上司离开的侍从仍在努力地履行自己的职责，“城市大体沿着白妙河主干方向延伸拓展。农业区处于城区的外围，受着河流的恩泽；向内陆方向前进则是工业区、商贸区与居民区。议事厅位于玛哈的中心，也就是我们目前所处的位置。最近，由于黑魔法研究的发展，围绕位于玛哈的核心地带的魔法研究所，我们正在逐步扩大教育区的规模……”

一边聆听着引路者滔滔不绝的介绍语，白魔法师抬头环顾起这座将他网在其中的都市。不同于临近阿尔迪纳德次大陆中部森林区的无限城，从这座规模并不庞大的城邦之中向外远眺，仍然能够清晰地望见不远处连绵蜿蜒的阿巴拉提亚山脉。城市是自然的孩子，就像生于森林怀抱之中的无限城总是萦绕着柔和的氛围一般，由山峦孕育的玛哈继承了磐石的冷硬与对苍穹的，极富棱角的建筑冷酷地耸立在平原之上，密密麻麻地拥挤着彼此。即便沐浴在日光之下，街道上填满了热情的商人与喧闹的行人，那些高塔与石砌的矮楼们仍然共享着同一种冷峻的灰色，融作一座沉默的暗山，傲慢地俯瞰万物。风卷过砖石巷道，就连呜鸣之声都显出几分凉薄。

人是城市的孩子，而黑魔法师是玛哈的孩子。白魔法师回想起那张尚且只有一面之缘的脸，它棱角分明，却又有些不近人情，正如这座都市带给他的印象。

玛哈为白魔法师安排的住所位于新修建的魔法研究所附近。他的房间处在三楼，对于白魔法师而言，回到房间所需走过的台阶数恰好属于能够忍受的范围之内。

客店的店员帮着白魔法师的随侍一同把他的行李搬进房间。玛哈的店员们手脚麻利，但整个过程中始终保持着沉默。这让白魔法师怀念起无限城里的旅店店员来，热情好客的服务员们总会在收拾被铺时同你自然地寒暄两句。

等一切都收拾停当，夜晚已经降临在这座都市。窗外，勾月低低地伏贴在山峰的边缘。断续散落在几段山脊或山巅上的雪被，在月光下闪烁着银白色的光，仿佛由夜之海所产下的珍珠。白魔法师从未在他的故乡看过银装素裹的山脉；更多的时候，他看见的是披盖着绿色的褐红色丘陵。

就在他望着窗外的风景默默出神时，一阵敲门声打断了他的沉思——然而，与其说是“一阵”，倒不如说是“一下”。那敲门声过分响亮也过分短促，它不似传统的、仅由两下所组成的敲击那般轻柔；更重要的是，那突如其来的敲击仅有一响，敲门者若不是对应门的人有着绝对的信赖，就是怀有某种过度的傲慢，坚信没人能够忽视他声势浩大的来访。

白魔法师叹了口气，一边想着那或许是哪个不知事的孩子无心的恶作剧，一边打开了门。然而，站在他面前的人身材高挑得完全称不上是孩子，那张无波无澜的脸上也丝毫没有要恶作剧的意思。

白魔法师看着站在面前的人，皱了皱眉，用玛哈语说：“您是早上那位首席黑魔法师。”

被点明了身份的人耸了耸肩：“所以来访期间你都用我们的语言同我们交流了？”

“……我以为我是客人？”

“不是每一个人都会说无限城的语言，既然你会，那就没必要让大多数人迁就你。”

白魔法师难以置信地望着对方那双仍然冷静得如同冰块、且毫无愧疚之意的蓝眼睛，不禁询问出声：“您早上到底为什么站在接待队伍的列首？”

黑魔法师说：“因为我被指派负责迎接你。”

“您曾经有过接待外人的经验吗？”

“没有，所以我也不知道为什么要让我来负责接待你。还有，别用‘您’了。你是来进行学术访问的吧，既然如此，同为研究魔法的学者，我们之间并不存在直接的身份差异。”

“这不是出于身份差异，而是一种敬称……”仿佛意识到这样的解释无济于事，白魔法师索性放弃了抗辩，在半恼之下试图以一个恶劣的玩笑把这个话题带过，“派你来接待我，或许是因为你的上级认为这样就可以惹怒来自无限城的使者，从而给我们提供借口向玛哈开战了吧。”

然而，听到这番话的黑魔法师表情却忽然一滞，神色出乎意料地凝重起来：“你们想和玛哈开战吗？”

白魔法师望着对方那忽然严肃起来的态度，心呼大事不妙，赶忙出言打断了对方有损邦交友谊的猜测，试图在无可挽回前拯救事态：“不！我只是在说你待人接物的态度很有问题而已！无限城根本没有要和玛哈开战的意思，我也确实只是来进行学术交流！”

看着黑魔法师原本紧绷的唇线松懈下来，白魔法师这才安下心来回想在这短短的几个来回之间发生的事。他盯着重新冷静下来的黑魔法师，眼神逡巡过他浆得一丝不苟、毫无褶皱的衬衣领口，一路向上，直到与那对虽然仍旧毫无善意可言，却也没有半分恶意的冰蓝色眼睛对上视线。

白魔法师斟酌片刻，最终犹豫着缓缓开口道：“你……是不是不擅长和人交流啊？”

那立在门口的人显然僵住了，掩藏在鬓发之下的颌骨形状诡异地明显了几分。

懂了。白魔法师心底叹道，脸上却微微浮现出隐隐的笑意：看来这个人也没有想象中那么不近人情嘛。

“所以来找我有什么事呢？”

听到对方转移了话题，黑魔法师才不甚自然地开口：“忘记问你的行程安排了。明天想去哪里参观？”

“嗯……你们的魔法研究所对外开放吗？”

黑魔法师点了点头：“开放，但是部分区域不得入内。”

“好，那明天就去那里吧。对了，我能向你们询问一些魔法相关的问题吗？”

“可以，但机密部分免谈。还有别的地方想去吗？”

“嗯……没有了吧。”

“议事厅之类的呢？”

“就像你说的，我来是为了进行学术访问，又不是来当外交家的，我自然会尽量回避政治场所。”

听完白魔法师的回答，黑魔法师又再次打量起了对方。

白魔法师默默地接受着对方长达几乎一分钟的眼神洗礼，在忐忑的心情中等来了黑魔法师的回答：“你人不坏，大概。”

白魔法师怔怔地看着面前的人，忽然喷出一声笑来：“你都把我当什么人了啊？”

黑魔法师睨了他一眼，直白地说：“把知识当作借口使用的人。”

黑魔法师的话仿佛刺穿混沌黑暗的闪电，白魔法师愣住了。他忽然回想起离开无限城时的那场送行会，那些官员们话里有话的提醒与祝福。他突然想问一问黑魔法师，说出这句话的他，是否也曾受到过某种暗示，尤其当他身负强大力量的时候。

但在他来得及问出口前，黑魔法师已经丢下一句“晚安”，转身离开了。

希望只是我多心。  
在入睡前，将自己裹紧在被单里的白魔法师想。


	2. Chapter 2

玛哈新兴的魔法研究所在玛哈的体制之中有着相当暧昧的地位。

在发明者瑕托托逝世前，黑魔法始终被置于严密的监管之下，像一枚禁果一般被封存在玛哈知识密库的深处；然而，在其创造者故去之后，黑魔法便被迅速摆上了台面，甚至作为具有威胁力的武器被投入到军事领域使用，以高傲的姿态在其他城邦面前亮相。此前对黑魔法的雪藏式监管，究竟是政权出于对未知力量的打压，还是黑魔法师自身对这种强大力量的自发性约束？抑或是说，政权已经在不知不觉之间通过某些方式易至另一双手上了呢？

这种地位也能在魔法研究所的设计上得到体现。经过近日的观察，白魔法师注意到，玛哈的街区与建筑大多遵循着“功能最大化”的原则进行设计。玛哈商业区中的店铺排布相当合理，店与店之间维持着适中的距离，既保证了街道交通的通畅，同时也避免了使街区显得过于臃肿或空当。但魔法研究所却并非如此。它建立在专门为黑魔法的奠基者瑕托托所开拓的广场正中心上；在铺垫着十数层石阶的门前，栽种着艳色花朵的花坛中央，矗立着瑕托托的纪念雕像。这座塑像仿若一根挺拔的树干，这偌大的广场反倒像是从这棵枝干所伸展开的叶海，依附于这尊荣耀的雕像生长蔓延。

而在魔法研究所内，彩绘的玻璃取代了普通的透明窗面。在进入这座有着尖顶的高塔式建筑前，所有的阳光都必须先经过那些彩绘玻璃的审核，只有被刷洗成红、蓝、绿、白等有别于其自身的颜色后，它们才有资格照进这座极富学术氛围的研究所的大堂。

魔法研究所的底层被作为学院使用。不同于无限城一位魔法导师只会对应寥寥数位、乃至一位学生的指导形式，自从将黑魔法投入开荒及生产应用后，有关黑魔法的教育似乎正计划着逐步走向普及化。通过魔法研究所内的学院试点，玛哈正探索着通过统一化、大规模、学期制的教学模式，在较短时间内培养大批黑魔法师的人才培养道路。每天清晨，当白魔法师步入魔法研究所时，总能看到不少更加年轻的面孔涌进这座高塔之内，分别走进各个不同的房间内接受基础的咒术指导。

而研究所的中层则是学术讨论厅与图书室。  
学术讨论厅仅向部分相关研究人员开放，作为无限城的来访者，白魔法师也获准进行旁听。每周，具有一定魔法知识储备的玛哈学者们都会召开会议，就相关的研究及相应的进展在讨论厅进行报告；报告结束后，直至闭馆前，人们都能够留在讨论厅内进行自由讨论。而中层的图书馆内则储存着大量魔法相关的藏书，从基础魔法到高级咒术，各式各样的理论书籍都尽在其中。

白魔法师所能涉足的只有魔法研究所的底层与中层。黑魔法师告诉他，顶层是黑魔法师协会的办公地点，也是收纳有关黑魔法的机密资料的收藏室所在之地。

白魔法师拾起步伐，追上离开讨论厅后大步流星踏进长廊的黑魔法师。他看着黑魔法师途经时人们向他颔首致礼，心中不由五味杂陈：“既然是机密资料的收藏所，就这么告诉我这个外来人真的无所谓吗？”

黑魔法师无言地瞥了他一眼，问：“你昨天和随从因为聊得太开心而一不小心踏上通往顶层的台阶而被拦下时，真的还没有猜到那里有些什么吗？”

白魔法师一时哑口无言，只得亦步亦趋地跟上快步前行的人，心想早知道就不接受他的提案了。

在那夜拜访后，白魔法师又被随意地丢给某位玛哈侍从进行陪同参观（虽然实际上大部分时间他都只泡在魔法研究所的讨论厅与图书馆内）。

但在两天之后，黑魔法师又突然出现在他面前。

那日，在图书馆内搜索资料度过了漫长的下午后，白魔法师正准备返回旅店里；可就在他即将离开魔法研究所的塔楼时，黑魔法师忽然从门后冲了出来。他一把擒住白魔法师细瘦的腕颈，气还没喘匀实便先夹着气声说，在白魔法师的交流期间，接下来将由他全权负责陪同白魔法师进行参观。说这话时，他的眉头微微蹙起，甚至鼻梁上都泛起了一丝浅浅的皱纹。

白魔法师端详着对方那副简直是拿抹了金粉的笔把“不情愿”三个大字熠熠生辉写在脸上的表情，深深地叹了口气：“你其实很不愿意陪我吧。”

黑魔法师毫不避讳地点了点头：“很浪费时间。”

“那我自己参观也行，不会麻烦你的。”

“你想错方向了。这不是你行不行的问题，这是我上面的命令。”

“……”

“就这么定了。明天六点起来吧，我陪你去魔法研究所。”

白魔法师震惊：“为什么？太早了吧？”

“因为明天上午八点有一位成果颇丰的黑魔法研究学者要来进行讲座，我想在开始前和他私下聊一聊。届时还请你与我保持一定距离。”黑魔法师坦然道。

“你是嫌我丢你的脸还是怎样啊？”白魔法师有气无力地说，“真的不能换个人来当接待吗……”

然而，黑魔法师却没有直接回答他的问题。他转而提问：“你最近是不是在进行某些魔法实验？方便跟我说么？以防你问‘为什么’，我先回答你，我知道这件事是因为昨天陪同你的随从看到了。”

白魔法师只得噎下那句亟待出口却被话镖精准命中的“为什么”。吞咽唾沫时，他感觉自己仿佛正在灼热干燥的沙漠里试图生吞一枚表皮粗糙的巨大胡桃：“……也不是什么见不得人的事，我正在试图完善一种新魔法，但遇到了难以解决的障碍。正是为了突破瓶颈，我才来玛哈进行魔法学术交流的。”

“也就是说黑魔法的运行中可能存在解决办法。”黑魔法师顿了顿，作思索状摸了摸自己的下巴，“既然如此，我愿意向你提供必要的帮助；但作为代价，我需要你在最大限度上配合‘我的’行程安排，而且一旦你解决了所有问题，就要立刻返回无限城。可以吗？”

“你……”

白魔法师被黑魔法师的话激得简直想就地拿幻杖敲打他的脑袋：哪里会有主人在接待客人时会如此以自我为中心呢，更遑论他还是在接待异国的来客？但他良好的修养与对两国友好邦交的忧虑最终制止了他。他再次深呼吸，试图让空气冷却他此刻仿佛翻滚着沸腾熔岩而非温暖血液的血管，以帮助他好好思考。

半晌之后，他妥协了：“好吧，反正我来玛哈的主要目的也是为了完成我的魔法术式，能加速进程也好。但是你凭什么自信能够给予我需要的帮助？”

黑魔法师疑惑地看了他一眼，那双冰蓝色的眼底流露着显而易见的困惑，好像真诚地认为这样的问题不该出自白魔法师之口：“之前那名学徒跟我说没看懂你的魔法，又说你代表着无限城的最高学术水平时，我还以为你有多聪明呢……我是黑魔法师协会的首席，而且是瑕托托最后的学徒，这还不够说明问题吗？”

嘣。

理智断线的声音清晰得如同传说中神明降临在头脑中的天启，前些天好不容易建立起来的、对对方微薄的好感，此时就像一层方才萌芽便不幸遇上了无妄野火的春草一般被毫不留情地迅速焚烧殆尽。

白魔法师终于再也无法忍耐了，他怀着孤注一掷般的磅礴气势，抓住黑魔法师已经自顾自伸出的手，咬牙切齿道：“成交！”

而后，他拼尽此生最大的力气，在对方手上拧下了一片醒目的淤红。

“简述一下你遇到的问题。”

黑魔法师走在前头，步伐洒脱。大约是已经过了黑魔法师协会的办公时间，即便仍在塔楼之内，他也毫无顾忌地径直将手指搭上自己胸前的领结，指尖一勾便把那条拴住呼吸的领结扯散开来。而后，他又伸手扶住自己的后颈，转了转脖子，紧随其后的白魔法师甚至能听见他扭松那副拧紧的骨骼时所发出的独特脆响，而那根总是笔挺的脊梁骨似乎也悄悄塌了几分。

毫无来由地，白魔法师联想到好不容易从人类手中逃出，正准备在安歇之地睡个好觉的猫咪。想来他坐在办公桌前时，一定也是那副眉头紧蹙、冷冰冰的模样吧，白魔法师怔怔想道。

“不方便说？”

对方的提问终于让他意识到自己已经冷待了对方好一阵，白魔法师急忙甩开那些无关的想象，清了清嗓子。在简单挑拣了一些可透露的信息后，他回答道：“是关于运行魔法时自身以太限制的问题。我设计了一种魔法术式，理想中应当能够提供十分强大的魔法效力；但由于自体的限制，最终的实践效果并不理想。”

“修改过术式吗？简化施术流程也能提高效率，减少不必要的魔力损耗。”

“我已经尽量精简过术式结构和咏唱的咒文了……”

“也可能你还没做到极致吧。总之首选还是从术式本身下手，确认实在无法再进一步压缩施术程式之后，再从媒介上想办法吧。”

黑魔法师将白魔法师带进图书馆内，领着他熟练地穿梭游走在书架之间，精准地取下一部部魔法著作。让白魔法师惊讶的是，黑魔法师从书架上抽出的书中竟不乏以他故乡的语言写作而成的作品，其中甚至还有一些被简易装订成册的、布满污渍的论文。

白魔法师看着对方将越来越多的书堆叠在他的怀中，不禁问道：“你居然还能阅读用无限城语写作的学术作品吗？”

“对于要研究学问的人来说这很平常吧，毕竟同时研究魔法和语言的人不多。你不也会说玛哈语吗？”

“那倒也是……不过如果要我直接阅读玛哈语的学术著作的话，可能要多一点耗费一些时间，”实际上是多很多，白魔法师有些羞愧地想，连带着回答的声音也变得像底气不足一般微弱起来，“在无限城内能被允许阅读的玛哈的魔法学著作也并不多，我不是很熟那些术语……”

闻言，黑魔法师停下了手中的动作，他回过头，望向身后不由垂首的人。那双冰蓝色的眸子依然如一面平静的湖，白魔法师的身影映在他的眼中，像一朵被水摇散的云。

就在白魔法师以为他又要说一些诸如“这不是你偷懒的借口”、“是你不够努力”之类的话时，黑魔法师开了口：“我有一部私下编纂的专门用于记录两种语言对应的魔法术语的词典，里面还顺便写了点我对相关术式理论的理解，我可以找给你。当然，如果有什么其他问题或者发现里面的错漏，也可以直接跟我说。”

白魔法师略有些恍惚地看着那双透亮的蓝眼睛，以为自己会发现哪怕一丝讽刺的意味。然而，那双时常冷静的眼中确实没有任何嘲讽之意。他又眨了眨双眼，试图洗刷自己的幻觉，可他发现，黑魔法师的眼中仍然干干净净，直白得像一片无云的澄空。

白魔法师不由松了口气：“这次你没有嘲笑我学术不精之类的呢。”

黑魔法师将最后一本书搁在怀里的书堆上，而后轻车熟路地绕到图书馆中某个僻静的角落里，将它们悉数摞在一张窄窄的书桌上。他挽起袖子，根据论题将所有找来的书籍分好类。

“我也有过相似的经历。”他说，一边又从一旁的书架底端抽出一本只有一层无字的蓝色封面的书，递给白魔法师，“在玛哈尚且如此，在秉持保守做派的无限城当然只会有过之而无不及。”

白魔法师接过那本将一切关于内容的信息通通隐藏起来的蓝皮书，翻开了第一页。书本显然被翻阅过许多次，页面都微微卷起了边，洇上了岁月的淡黄色。但值得注意的是，这本书是手写完成的，字体清晰，排版工整。书的作者甚至还小心翼翼地裁剪了侧边，虽然从那如同狗啃似的边缘来看，这一努力显然遭遇了惨败。书中记载着大量无限城的魔法术语及相应出处，皆悉数以简明扼要的方式附注了玛哈语释义与词典作者的评注，而这使得这本词典看起来更像是一部学者的札记。

黑魔法师抱起双臂，倚靠在桌旁，垂眉望着正仔细阅读那本由自己归纳编撰的词典的白魔法师，那全神贯注的人似乎陷入某种沉思。他思考时总会下意识地将手掩在自己的鼻下唇前，悄悄拿藏在屈起的四指之下的拇指甲盖去捻挑撕扯自己略有些干燥的唇尖表皮。就在黑魔法师开始猜测他什么时候会在嘴唇上撕出血时，白魔法师忽然蹙起了眉头，他含起自己被咬破的上唇，舌面弹过口腔上颚，啧出淡淡的水声。

黑魔法师伸出手，挡下白魔法师仍在不自觉虐待自己嘴唇的手，怀着制止的警示义轻轻紧了紧那只被裹在自己掌心里的手：“别撕。想到什么了？”

“这个，”白魔法师丝毫没有察觉到对方对彼此而言显得有些过于亲昵的动作，他抬起另一只手，指了指词典其中一页里由黑魔法师书写的评注，“这种触发式的术式回路，能够给我解释一下吗？”

黑魔法师瞥了一眼书页上的内容，点了点头：“实际上，这种术式回路的雏形是由无限城的魔法学者提出的，传入玛哈之后我们进一步完善了这个框架。这种术式回路的重点在于，先通过消耗少量魔力，发动小型法术来影响周边的以太环境，使其更符合发动大型魔法的要求，从而达到以更少的魔力发动更强力的魔法的效果。就像这样……”

话音刚落，小小的火苗便开始在黑魔法师的指尖生长。由以太所孕育的焰心闪烁着明黄色的光芒，跃舞的赤色火花激活了周遭原本散漫的火属性以太，引诱着它们向这朵火团涌来。火属性以太围绕着这颗人造的核心攒积起来，蓄谋着要在空气中掀起火浪。就在膨胀的火焰即将在这座塞满纸制品的图书馆里炸裂开来前，黑魔法师掌心一收，湮没了即将熊熊燃烧的火簇。

同为魔法研究者，白魔法师自然能够领悟到方才发生在空气中的变化。他仍在怔怔地消化着刚刚发生在眼前的一切，称赞却已擅自溜出了唇舌的桎梏：“真厉害啊……”

“你真的这么觉得？”黑魔法师挑了挑眉。

“是啊，我就从没想过将触发式回路和魔力管理结合起来，第一个想出这个方式的人可真了不起啊。”白魔法师微笑着仰起脸，真诚地望着黑魔法师答道。

然而，黑魔法师却一反常态地含糊“嗯”了一声，视线宛如一片黏在枝桠上卷不走的秋叶，犹豫地反复掠过白魔法师的笑脸又匆匆离开。他的眼神在克制与期待之间游离，嘴巴张开却又立刻闭上。

在长达数十秒的沉默之后，白魔法师终于按捺不住地问出了声：“怎么了？”

“这个术式回路是由我完善的。”

白魔法师瞪大了眼：“你吗？”

黑魔法师点了点头，悄悄翘起的唇角透露着骄傲。  
虽然已经是黑魔法师协会的首席，但比起因为身份和地位，因为自己的研究成果而收到称赞居然会让他如此开心，简直就像个只想要自己心仪的玩具，除此之外再无需他物的孩子一样。望着那抹若有似无地浮现在黑魔法师眼底深处的笑意，白魔法师想。

“你确实当得起你收到的尊敬，你在魔法方面拥有非常出色的成就。”白魔法师弯着眉眼，由衷赞赏道。但同时苦涩的嫉妒也如蚁噬一般啃咬着他的心头。从外表来看，他们是同龄人，而对方在这个年纪便能够掌握这种程度的魔法，又怎么能不让人羡慕呢？

“这种回路，大概也能用在我的魔法里吧。”白魔法师敛起笑容，低声问道：“你能允许我使用这种技术理论完善我自己的魔法吗？”

“这本来就是由无限城那边先发明的理论，当然可以。”

“好吧，谢谢你。”白魔法师礼貌地笑道，“不过，根据我的观察，这种术式和我的魔法术式之间可能会存在适配性问题……”

“理论上而言，只要魔力输出方式相同，无论是何种属性的魔法都能够被嵌套进这个术式模型里进行输出。”

“问题就是输出的方式，黑魔法的输出方式和我的魔法并不相同。”白魔法师啧声。

“你只看过我的施术过程，并没有看过术式本身。或许在术式构成上二者是相似的呢？”黑魔法师皱了皱眉。他思索了片刻：“不如你把你的术式设计给我看看？”

就在白魔法师即将如条件反射般应下对方的要求时，他忽然想起了什么，倏然抿住了唇。

或许先前的讨论气氛过于顺利，他忘记了自己与对方所代表的立场并不相同的事实：他不确定给一个玛哈人观看由无限城的人发明的术式是否是一个正确的选择，更何况对方还隶属于玛哈的官方组织。将自己的研究结晶毫无保留地呈现给其他有识却并非同僚之人本就已经充满了风险；而当对方来自另一个与你的故乡之间关系微妙的国家时，这一举动便更应当被慎重考虑了。然而，黑魔法师又确实是目前最有可能解决他困境的人了。何况，从言行来看，黑魔法师也并非热衷于将知识作为政治筹码的人，他对待知识时的纯粹足以表明他的人格。白魔法师在心中暗暗为黑魔法师开脱。

然而，就在白魔法师仍陷于抉择之中时，一把平稳无澜的声音打断了他的思考。

“我知道你在担心什么。你需要一个契约吗？”黑魔法师说。他伸出一只手，握成拳头，递向白魔法师。他的眼神依然平静而毫无波澜：“我可以向你起誓，我不会把你的术式以任何形式透露给其他玛哈人，不论直接还是间接。”

白魔法师凝视着那双干净的冰蓝色眼睛，那双眼睛也同样凝视着他。眼下，黑魔法师的手正坚定地攒起成拳，横亘在二人之间。但白魔法师知道，那只手里握着的除却虚无的空气之外，还有一些更加抽象的概念：立场、偏见、猜疑、利用……它们能将简单的思想咬碎烹煮成一潭复杂的烂泥，最后蠕动着形成一道用血肉筑成的、用于警示太过纯真的心灵的城墙，永远阻隔着两个灵魂。

白魔法师突然感到前所未有的疲倦，他猜不透这只紧握拳头最终会把这些概念握得更紧还是捏得粉碎，他也不知道自己是否应该跨过那道墙。而假如他选择了迈过它，又会不会因为盲目的信任而成为另一块被砌进墙里的砖。

他瘫倒在椅上，默默地望着吊在壁顶上的烛灯，灰色的飞蛾绕着蜜巢般的灯火，一次又一次地扑在灯罩上，被拒于光明之外。

白魔法师闭上眼，将自己的脑子放空。他还需要再想一想，他希望黑魔法师能够等一等再问他究竟如何选择，只是等一等，再等一等，等到他能从千万种纠缠盘错的关系之中摸出一道完整而独立的线来为止。

然而，黑魔法师并不是一个喜爱等待的人。

白魔法师阖着眼，听见黑魔法师从桌面上抓起纸张的声音，听见他拿起笔在纸面上书写的声音，听见他抖开纸张扬在他面前的声音。

“拿着。”

白魔法师睁开眼，看见的是一页术式。他接过被笔锋微微刺穿的纸张，快速地掠过那些由清秀的字体构筑的推导过程，将目光落在最后一行上，而后瞪大了眼。

“……你真的没必要做到这个地步。”

“你不信任我。为了让你安心，这是我能给你的所有东西了。”黑魔法师耸了耸肩。

“你的初衷只是让我早点滚回无限城而已吧，这样做未免也太……超过了。”白魔法师摇了摇头，“何况这个术式本身并不简单，就这样交给我使用没问题吗？说不定我是个坏人哦。”

“如果你确实心存歹念，这会儿早就闭上嘴乖乖收下了吧。”

“……亏我还为此感动了一瞬间，你还真善于泼冷水啊。那我就收下咯？”

“你不试验一下么？说不定这个术式只不过是一个失败品，是我拿来忽悠你的呢？”

“如果它真的是你拿来骗我的残次品，你这会儿早就闭上嘴看我乖乖信了你的邪吧。”

“学得挺快。”黑魔法师挑眉。

“老师教得好嘛。”白魔法师回他一个灿烂的笑容。

“那现在能给我看看你的术式了？”

白魔法师叹了一口气，拿出自己随身携带的笔记本，将黑魔法师交给他的纸张夹进书页里。而后，他翻开了其中一页，将自己的半成品魔法术式呈现在黑魔法师面前：“喏。”

黑魔法师在白魔法师对面坐下，静静地阅读着那些记录在纸面上的内容。他的眉尖浅浅聚起，黑墨写就的无限城文字倒映在他的眼中。烛芯上的火光影影绰绰，橘色的光斑如同梦中所见跃舞在旷野上的星点。

时间藏在书里，被一页页悄悄翻过。月轮逐渐从树海之间升起，夜色自山谷之间滴落，缓缓淌向广袤的平原。而黑魔法师也终于从记录着众多魔法模型的书页上重新抬起了头。

“你的大部分魔法都是建立在无限城的幻术基础上构思完成的吧，也就是说，你目前正在研究的魔法最终都会作用在人体内，而非环境或者外物上。这就是你说的输出方式上的不同吗？”

白魔法师思索片刻，点了点头。

“你对环境的定义太狭隘了，你完全可以把人体看作另一种以太环境。”

“咦？”

眼见白魔法师投来疑惑的眼神，黑魔法师不由翻了个白眼：“人体之中也同样存在着以太，而且与自然界类似，一样存在着以太循环与以太聚集的节点——人体是一个小型的以太生态圈；而触发式回路的特点在于‘通过小型魔法改变环境来触发适合使用同类型大型魔法特定条件’，也就是说，只要你能找到方法改变人体内的以太环境，说不定就能用触发式回路加强治疗的效果。”

“啊……”白魔法师眼前一亮，“我明白了！”

他重新拎来一张纸，开始从头搭建自己的魔法结构。他的眉头蹙起，虽然疲惫已然随着昏暗夜色溜上他的眼底，他的嘴角却始终含着隐约的笑。

看到对方开始全心投入工作，黑魔法师也站起身，绕到白魔法师的身后，微微弯下腰去瞅他写在纸上的咒语。他的气息柔柔拂过白魔法师的耳畔，轻轻飘落在他的肩头。然而两个专心致志的人却并未察觉到这格外暧昧的气氛，彼此都将所有的注意力倾注在研究之中。

“这个，”黑魔法师伸出手，指尖点在某个公式上，“我曾经看到过一个更加精简的版本，可以替换一下。”

“嗯？哪个？”

“稍等，我找一下。”

“好，谢谢……”

历史或许不会、也不被允许记得：在一切发生之前，雕琢出白魔法雏形的，不仅有那位为后世所称道的无名白魔法师，更有一位来自玛哈的魔法研究者。

但对生活在此时此刻的他们而言，那只不过是他们第一个彻夜不眠、共同度过的夜晚而已。


	3. Chapter 3

在那次图书馆不眠夜之后，二人开始固定在黑魔法师没有额外工作的时间里聚首，一同研究那些还没能得到解决的魔法难题，只是他们不会再不顾时间地花上整夜将自己浸泡在知识文字之中了——自从那次通宵举行的小型研讨会让几乎从不迟到的黑魔法师直接睡过了次日的晨间议事，并让他不得不接受无数个部下接连投掷而来的烦人询问之后，黑魔法师黑着脸，再次与白魔法师定下了一系列“以他为主”的条约。这次白魔法师没有反驳，毕竟对方确实在研究上为他提供了不少的帮助，而且熬夜也的确不太健康。

但白魔法师仍然非常好奇：“你真的会好好开会？”

在重新低头看书之前，黑魔法师耸了耸肩：“我只是被选出来挂牌的，黑魔法师协会就是一个找了些会黑魔法的人来管理黑魔法相关文献和发展工作的无聊组织而已，晨间会也不过是用来汇报这些工作进度的枯燥会议罢了。但是如果我不去开会，上司就会来教育我，下属还会不停来问我发生了什么，很烦人，打断思路。”

半个月的时间已经足够让他们习惯于在傍晚时分霸占图书馆那个无人光临的角落。

有时，黑魔法师会把自己收藏的学术文献带给白魔法师作为参考。那些资料文献涉及众多学术领域，内容包括但不限于以太环境、材料传导、魔法回路与咒文解读等不同学科。越是阅读这些由黑魔法师亲自进行系统收集整理的资料，白魔法师越能清晰地感受到这个人在学术研究中投入了多少心血。

当然，在研究之中，偶尔也会有一些与魔法无关的思想在白魔法师的脑海中闪过。

那时，白魔法师又再次从黑魔法师借予他的众多文献卷宗之中读到了一篇以无限城语写作的论文。他看着那些熟悉的铅制文字排列成行，凛冽地散发着金属般的冷峻气息；而在这些铅字彼此拥挤的罅隙之间，由黑魔法师亲手写作的玛哈文字自由地纠缠着那众多构成晦涩难懂的无限城语词汇的僵硬曲线，深蓝的墨水与漆黑的铅印溶作一潭，仿佛知识与意识交融的海湾。

目睹两国的文字不约而同地出现在同一页纸张上的感觉是如此诡谲又神妙：两种语言之间有着异于彼此的句法结构、差之甚远的构词方法，甚至截然不同的基本字形，但它们却依然都能够各自以独特的方式叙述同一件事，描述同一个客观事物。无论那将来阅读文字的人是来自本土还是遥远的异邦，通过某种方式——学习或是生活——慢慢地，他或许也能够理解这些他曾完全陌生的文字，让它成为自己头脑的一部分，并从这些字符之间发现它所代表的事物，得见它所描绘的景色。

在某些文字之海模糊了意识的时刻，这种感觉会让白魔法师感到抽离，仿佛这颗灵魂已经不再仅仅属于那个身处大陆腹地的城邦——它还属于这座灰色的都市，属于神秘的海洋，属于无所不在的泥土，属于轻语的树木，属于坚固的磐石……只要他能够听懂它们交流的语言。至于是出身在无限城还是玛哈，或是尼姆，这些都无关紧要。

这一事实令人惊叹：在两座城邦的头脑之间划下界线的语言，却也能让他意识到身居不同国度的人们的目之所见并无不同——所有人都生活在同一颗星球上，凭着探究的心灵与头脑的智识试图解读世界上所有的现象与人物。

白魔法师望着桌对面正聚精会神阅读卷轴的黑魔法师，橘色的昏暗焰光浸在夜的潮意里，像一杯被打翻的橙汁，黏湿地沾在他黑色的手袖上；在那双蓝色的眼中，乖驯的火苗静静地燃烧，仿佛一颗屈服于寒冷冰川的日球。

多亏了黑魔法师的帮助，白魔法师的研究进展比起在无限城时顺利了不少。尽管黑魔法师仍然在许多时候不自觉地流露出近乎自大的骄傲或是对反复解释的厌倦，但作为一名研究者，他确实博闻强识；而且不同于无限城的魔法师们，他还甘于学习自己未曾接触过的其他领域的魔法知识。身为玛哈的黑魔法师，他不仅会向白魔法师询问一些发源自无限城的魔法运作原理，甚至还会主动了解关于法杖的锻冶知识与炼金术士的药物配方。黑魔法师触类旁通的理解力与跨界视角确实也让白魔法师在不知不觉间愈发过度地包容对方有意无意表现出的傲慢与在生活上的笨拙。

虽然从未在口头上承认过，但白魔法师喜欢与黑魔法师一同探究魔法。黑魔法师那剥去一切杂质的、对魔法学的纯粹热爱令他感到舒适。他甚至认为，假如玛哈能够为黑魔法师建立一座仅容他居住的高塔，将所有无关魔法与以太的事务隔绝在他的世界之外，那么终有一日，他能够找到关于世界的真相。

但白魔法师对黑魔法师的包容并未涵盖每个方面。

那是在某个深夜里，在文字的洪潮冲溃了理智的堤坝的涣散时刻，白魔法师半倚在椅背上，在半梦半醒的恍然间漏出了那句漫不经心的疑问：“你的知识会在将来倾覆、还是锻造世界的真理呢？”

那细如蚊吶的问句没有逃过黑魔法师的耳朵，他从书卷中抬起头，烛光流淌过他的双眼，一绺没能被束起的额发随意地垂落在他眼前，与昏黄烛火一同模糊了他往日严肃的棱角轮廓。他放下手中的笔，思考了片刻，回答道：“人们所说的‘真理’不过是思想的反馈，毕竟人在认识世界时总要先为世界打上人的烙印。因此，在此基础上得出的并非真理，而不过是当前最符合人类想象的理论罢了。真理并不存在，所谓‘真理的倾覆’只是新的想象取代旧的想象的过程，而我的知识也不过是我的想象，只能向世人提供另一种观察世界运行的角度而已。”

白魔法师将下颔撑在掌心上，思虑裹藏在他的口吻中：“你认为世界上目前所被描述的一切知识和现象都是人类一手构筑的、可推翻的幻象吗？”

黑魔法师点了点头：“描述本身是可以被推翻的。我倾向于认为一切都是不可被探究完全的，也唯有如此，研究者才能在已经被开发过的领域继续走下去——因为他们坚信已经被描述过的事物能够被另一种方式描述，或是被更详细地描述。”

白魔法师定定凝视着对方，心里将他的话翻来覆去又嚼过一遍，他问：“那你认为当下最值得被颠覆的想象是什么？”

“你们所说的元灵。”

“什么？”

“你们从来没有去探究过所谓的‘元灵’究竟是什么，不是吗？我一直很想了解无限城与元灵之间的关系。你有没有猜想过，或许元灵是以上古时期的人们的敬畏作为根源而生的蛮神，依靠着一代代寄宿于森林之中的生物们以‘崇敬’的状态释放的精神以太存活？”

白魔法师皱了皱眉，这样的猜想对他而言未免有些……冒犯。他斟酌着开口，试图否定这样的猜测：“我们与元灵一直和平共处，元灵们并没有控制我们的思想。”

“你在下意识维护它。在我指出这一点后，你还能坚持认为自己‘精神没有受到控制’吗？”

白魔法师蹙眉，反驳的语速快得有些反常：“森林给予过我们很多恩惠，它所需要的不过是我们对它的尊重。这并非被控制的思想，而是一种自发的理念：森林中的每一种生命都值得爱护，无限城只不过是在这一点上与元灵之间达成了共识而已。这种思想引导着我们远离争端，引导着我们发展幻术的魔法体系。”

“元灵的引导也包括对不认可它们的所谓‘理念’的外来者的威吓吗？让所有近身的生物必须赞同某一种观念的实现方式可不只有‘说服’。”

“它们只是想保护自己的居所。”

“所以你们就愿意屈服在这种不明正体的‘现象’前，就这样止步于森林之外？”

坐在对面的黑魔法师眼神直白而平静，白魔法师忽然对他那些几乎从无修饰的话语与过于坦然的自由感到了些许厌倦。他阖上眼，轻轻说：“……这个话题还是就到此为止吧。”

“如果能探明元灵的正体构成，或许无限城就能征服森林，向森林的深处迈进，得到更优渥的土地，你们也能生活得更好……”

白魔法师抬起两只手掌，盖在自己的面庞上。他深深地吸了一口气，打断黑魔法师时的嗓音冷硬而疲惫：“我说了‘到此为止’吧。”

在白魔法师的视界外，黑魔法师静静地沉默了一瞬。  
“我以为已经表达得很委婉了。”他说，“我只是想和作为无限城居民的你讨论这样的可能性。”

“是啊，你确实说得很委婉了，就差没把‘元灵可能是荒神’明明白白地讲出来了。”白魔法师的语气中难得带着几分讥诮，“虽然我在魔法研究上我确实比不上你，但我也不蠢，我能理解你的意思。”

语罢，白魔法师便任由眼帘之下的漆黑将自己暂时包裹起来，默默等待着黑魔法师的回复。他不知道自己期望从对方的口中得到怎样的回答，但他既不希望关于信念的问题会阻碍他们在其他方面的交流，也不愿让这件事就像路面上的石子那般被随意地踢走。混乱的观念冲撞挟持语言与思想，挣扎着想要再行探究的思绪就如同被挂在树梢上的绸带，即便想随着风往遥远的所在飘去，却徒劳地被枝桠上那些细密尖锐的倒刺困住单薄的形体，只能假作自由地拂舞于空中。

“对不起。”

白魔法师睁开眼：“你说什么？”

“抱歉。”黑魔法师快速地重复了一遍，似乎是要补充些什么似的，他张开了嘴唇又阖上，飘忽的眼神落在书面上，落在烛火上，最后才万般不情愿地落在白魔法师碧色的眼中，“我不知道你会这么抗拒这个猜想，因为触犯到你的信仰了？”

白魔法师端详着黑魔法师的面孔，那几分强作而出的妥协就像某位第一次拿起锤与钉的雕塑学者在他的脸上打造出的拙劣作品，不自然，但却含着几分诡异的努力与畸怪的诚恳。

白魔法师盯住那张脸，想了想，叹了口气：“没事，是我冲动了。跟信仰无关，是信念。你的说法在某种程度上否定了我希望维护那片绿林的心情，以及我想进一步发展幻术体系净化森林、拯救生命的初衷。我不希望被人说，这样的想法是被外力附加的，而非我自己所有的。而且，我也不想为了自身的安乐去攻击他人，或者侵害他人的生存之地。”

“但你确实没有充分的证据说明你的想法就不是……”黑魔法师开口。

“知道了，闭嘴。”白魔法师瞪了他一眼，迅速截断了黑魔法师没能说完的话语。他抓起被丢在桌面上的羽毛笔，狠狠地戳在纸面上，墨汁肆无忌惮地从笔尖喷溅到纸面上，一边继续书写魔法术式，一边埋头闷闷地喃语：“我现在真的很想把你这得寸进尺的混蛋揍一顿。”

“你的魔法攻击性很弱，你打不过我。”

“……你死灰复燃的速度也快得惊人。”

不顾对面白魔法师咬牙切齿、恨不得将自己嚼碎作肉糜再吐掉的神情，黑魔法师说：“但作为冒犯你的赔礼，我可以帮助你开发属于你的魔法体系的攻击性法术。”

如果是在昨日，白魔法师或许会感激地接受对方的帮助；但今天，在被冒犯又被小看的前情提要的煽动之下，白魔法师自然不愿轻易接受对方的提案。他扬了扬眉毛，提议道：“不必作为赔礼了。不如我们就以自己的方式，在对方的魔法体系基础上为对方开发一个新的魔法，如何？”

而后，白魔法师从黑魔法师脸上见到了自他们相遇以来最能为“兴奋”所形容的笑容。  
“好啊。”他说。


	4. Chapter 4

他们约定在两周后的月末傍晚，于研究所附近的树林中向对方公布成果。

为了能拿出最出乎黑魔法师意料的作品，白魔法师选择暂停与黑魔法师进行共同研究。这不仅是为了方便自己能够在研究竞赛之中投入更多的时间，更是为了能排除黑魔法师的思维对研究进程的影响。白魔法师多少能察觉到，在二人合作的研究之中，黑魔法师往往是主导的一方；而要真正做到独立研究——不仅是为了现下，还是为了将来——摆脱他人对自身思维的影响对于知识的探求者来说是至关重要的。

因此，除却在达成竞争协议的次日与对方交换了部分研究资料外，白魔法师不再去往他们惯常选择的位置进行工作；相应的，仿佛心照不宣一般，黑魔法师也选择了落座于图书馆的另一端。在静谧的夜晚中，他们各自研读着对方交给自己的资料，试图将自身所持有的魔法知识融入对方的体系之中。偶尔，为了向瓷杯中续上一些热水，白魔法师会穿过栋栋书架，在书本与隔板的缝隙之间顾盼一下被暂时放置于头脑之外的现实世界。每当这时，他总能隐约望见在一厅之外的黑魔法师那只握着羽毛笔的手，那只骨节分明的手，那只掌侧染上墨渍的手，那只不停书写知识的手。

墨水可不容易洗掉啊。  
望见那位接受了自己的委托的研究所学生终于将那方用蓝色细线绣着百合图样的、被浸湿的手帕递到黑魔法师手中，白魔法师从茶杯中深深地啜饮一口，而后重新回到了自己的座位前。

白魔法师本以为他与黑魔法师之间会维持着充满竞争意识、偶尔混入一些不合时宜的关心的状态，直至一周之后他们在对方面前取出各自的成果。然而，状况并未如白魔法师所愿持续下去。

距离约定的日期还有三天。

白魔法师为黑魔法师所设计的术法已临近竣工，但仍需对其进行一些细微调整，以适应咒术使用者的以太循环系统。他抿紧下唇，将手中的书再翻过一页。紧密排布的文字随着书页的卷曲，蜿蜒成了字词的游鱼，一跃之后便又重新潜入纸页掀起的白波之下。

而黑魔法师的身影正是在此时覆于白魔法师的眼前。虽在近日不常得见，但白魔法师仍然快速地识别出了这片阴影的所属。

影子的主人并未马上开口——这有些奇怪，毕竟他作为研究者，从来视时间为几近枯竭的珍贵资源。他在白魔法师的桌前沉默了长达数分钟之久，此后才缓缓开了口：“我能和你谈谈吗？”他询问的声音有些憔悴，携着明显的犹豫与不易察觉的恳求。

但仍埋首于写满公式的草稿纸上，专注于搭建术式模型的白魔法师却并未留意到对方的异常；相反，被忽如其来的请求打断了思路的白魔法师有些愠怒。他啧了一声，将笔甩入墨水瓶中。他急切地滤去多余笔墨，半恼地仰起头来：“我还没写完。我承认我就是没你聪明啦，所以还请你在我完成前不要打搅我……”

而后，他对上了那双缠搅着焦躁与厌恶的疲倦蓝眼。

“我们出去说。”白魔法师说。

玛哈的夜晚总是萦绕着一股紫色的雾气，皎洁的月轮一旦走进了这幕紫烟之中，便沾染上了艳丽的凶相。淡紫色的月光漫步在丛林之间，为纯洁的雏菊披上迷魅的薄纱。两个魔法师于枝桠与草叶间穿梭，任凭雾潮濡湿他们的衣襟。

领路的黑魔法师停下了脚步。

他们来到了一处湖水旁。明镜般的湖中含着凛然的魄力：隐居在湖岸四周的空气清爽自然，清甜淡雅的花香沁在空气里。紫雾在这里消散了。月亮枕着银光熠熠的湖面，为这张赤裸真诚的睡席褪去了柔媚的伪装。

“怎么了？”白魔法师开门见山地问。

黑魔法师低着头，宽大的帽檐掩盖了他的表情，却藏不住不断逸出的失落与焦虑。或许有几次，他几近开口，诉衷的言语却被挤落舌尖，破碎的词句被迫跌入沉默的深渊。但白魔法师没有催促他。催促一个不愿说的人就仿佛推搡一个立住脚跟不愿走的人，只会让毫无准备的他在心灵的泥地上狠狠地摔上一跤。

白魔法师叹了口气，小心翼翼地踏前一步，缩小他们彼此之间的距离。他伸手握住对方的上臂，像以往对待受惊的病人一般，用拇指缓慢而轻柔地来回抚触那裹在黑袍下的皮肤。他试着柔和自己嗓音的棱角，低声说：“不想说具体的事情的话也没关系，你我之间立场的差别注定你必须向我隐瞒一些事情，我能理解，也并不介意——不过我想，即便我是一个普通的玛哈平民，大概也不能享有你的坦白。”

“别说‘享有’……”黑魔法师嗫嚅道。

“什么？”

“我说，别用‘享有’这个词。因为你我之间地位平等。况且，我的坦白不是什么弥足珍贵的东西；相反，它是廉价的，低贱的，令人憎恶的。”黑魔法师嗓音低沉，喑哑的口吻中正压抑着浓厚的自我负罪与羞耻，“我希望我不曾背负过这些应当被坦白的事物。”

黑魔法师终于抬起了头。那双冰蓝色的眼中不再如往日般平淡无波，汹涌的情绪在蓝海中掀起波澜。这股海潮在夜色中回荡，冲刷着坠入这片海域的森林与湖影，扑打在同样被卷入漩涡中的白魔法师身上。

那是白魔法师第一次看见黑魔法师脆弱的愤怒，而他为此惊诧，受之吸引。

等回过神时，白魔法师已经将那具裹覆在黑袍之下的身躯轻轻揽入了怀中。被拥抱的人既未拒绝，也无应允，仿佛在这一刻，他已将理性舍弃在了他处，却把这副被空白无名的心情充盈的自我留在了白魔法师的怀里。

月色与风在森木之间低语着今夜的故事，它们从不把发生在夜中的秘密告予白日。

掌下，对方的温度终于灼动了白魔法师的理智，将他从情感的蛊惑中唤醒。他被自己突如其来的冲动吓了一跳。他急忙从黑魔法师的颈项旁撤开，手忙脚乱地松开对方的腰肢。绯红漫上他的面颊，他紧抿下唇，遏止住几近脱口而出的懊恼低鸣，而后忍耐着羞耻，颤声道：“对不起，我、我只是想……呃……安慰……”

话音未落，一只手却擒住了他的手腕，重新将他拉入了熟悉的温度中。那顶巨大的宽檐帽落在了草地上，黑魔法师将脑袋埋进对方的肩窝里。他说：“谢谢。”

白魔法师一愣。那句嘶哑的感谢仿佛来自先知的高深咒语，它穿越头脑中层叠复杂的迷宫，直抵心灵的福地。在那咒文的驱使下，白魔法师犹豫着抬起手臂，重新把手掌搭在对方的腰背上。他不抵触，白魔法师便沿着他的脊骨轻柔摩挲着。那感觉很奇妙，露水润湿了黑魔法师的外袍，让白魔法师感觉自己好像正在安抚一匹因受伤而被迫温驯的猛兽。

“说点关于无限城的事吧。”黑魔法师闷闷地说，从他口中流泻的话语倾倒在白魔法师的肌肤上，勾起一阵细微的震颤，“比如你们国家是如何实验作用于人体的新型魔法的。”

白魔法师本已做好准备，要为黑魔法师讲述滴落于窗棂旁的雾珠，或是于初春绿芽间跳跃的光点；结果却是他花了两秒钟尝试理解黑魔法师的请求，感觉被他的要求狠狠敲了一记不切实际的脑壳。白魔法师深吸一口气，抱着几分幽怨地说：“我果然不该对你抱有什么期待……”但他还是叹了口气，转而沿着黑魔法师紧绷的背脊曲线拍抚两下，示意他将手臂放松一些，“说是可以说啦，但知道这些能让你开心一点吗？”

黑魔法师沉默着点了点头，回答却不甚笃定：“大概吧。”

“那好吧。”白魔法师清了清嗓子，“在无限城，要进行人体魔法实验，需要经过严格的结构审查。首先，试验的发起者需要将用于实验的魔法原型提交给专门的审查机构，先由各魔法领域的研究者解构术式，将其还原成不同的基础魔法，重新计算其间的连锁反应会否产生误差而造成重大魔法事故；其后，审查合格的术式会被移交到伦理机关——一般由大祭司与平民派首领共同组成——以探讨该魔法的使用会否对当前的社会伦理产生影响；当影响被认为是可控、良性时，隶属于官方管理的魔法师协会将向社会各界发布公告，有偿招募自愿参与实验的居民。”言毕，白魔法师从对方的怀中仰首望去，直率地与那双埋覆于阴影之下的蓝眼对上视线，“这些足够了吗？”

察觉到对方的视线，黑魔法师低头与他对视。白魔法师发现，当他认真思考时，瞳孔总会放大一些。或许知识对于黑魔法师来说确实是绝佳的镇静剂。有那么几分钟，白魔法师看见他进入了平常思考时的状态，他能感觉到，那股萦绕着对方的焦虑在他过滤知识的过程中冷却了几分。然而，在提出下一个问题前，黑魔法师那似乎稍显松懈的心结却又被重新扯紧成一个巨大的绳瘤。他提问时，语气笨重而迟疑：“那你们……会在战俘身上进行实验吗？”

原来是因为这样，白魔法师在心里无奈地摇了摇头。

他在对方的怀里调整了一下姿势，以温柔的力度将自己压向对方怀中，那只被寒夜染上些许凉意的手悄悄探进黑魔法师的墨色长发里，寻到他温热的颈项。含着些许露潮的微凉手掌让黑魔法师不由震颤，但惯于维持冷静的他很快便敛起了那一瞬的动摇。

白魔法师将额头抵在对方的肩上。黑魔法师很瘦削，肩骨也有些硌人，倚靠起来实际上并不舒适。如此立场显得微妙——毕竟，需要引导的是黑魔法师，而不是白魔法师——但有时，强悍的人并不通过依赖他人来寻求安慰；相反，他们通过被依靠来获取力量。白魔法师在他的颈侧，语波平静而克制：“我希望我能回答你‘不会’，大概你也希望我回答如此。但古都的历史比你想象中要悠久，也并非生来就有着庄重的秩序。”他的另一只手掌抚上黑魔法师的脑后。但它只是静静地栖息在那儿，像一朵困倦的雪绒飘落于河冰之上，“我曾治疗过一些战俘。他们第一次被送到我面前时，身上往往布满疤痕。我能理解。毕竟战争的要务就是留下伤痕，有时是在身体上，有时是在灵魂上。起初，我认为，成为俘虏或许也能算是一种不彻底的逃脱。毕竟，无限城从不对战场上的俘虏施加酷刑，也不会置他们于死地；相反，由于我们的信仰，我们还会为他们治疗。因此，我觉得，成为慷慨的无限城的俘虏，或许也算得上是从战争中活着逃脱的一种方式。当然，这样的想法很愚蠢……”

白魔法师止住了话语，因为黑魔法师正收紧手掌，将他腰后的布料攥在钳合的手指间。余光之中，黑魔法师咬紧的下颌角那愈发坚硬的轮廓也明显地表达出了他的不快，他腔调冷硬地回答：“这是胜者的傲慢。人们总是通过伪善的施舍彰显自己的地位，而这种傲慢背后往往有所图谋。”

“关于这点，我无可辩驳。”白魔法师坦承，他的眼神黯淡了几分，“因为当我看到同一个战俘被第二次送到我面前时，我便意识到我错了。他们治疗战俘，只是因为他们还‘有用’而已——一旦与战争牵扯上的关系，人们就不再能逃脱它的摆布了。”他意有所指地停顿一瞬，“俘虏是如此，看管他们的军官也是如此。”

言罢，他挺直腰杆，轻轻挣脱黑魔法师的束缚。漫洒于天际的星尘在光影之间徘徊，最终落进了那双碧色的双眼之中。白魔法师捧起黑魔法师的脸颊，毫不动摇地望进他略显退缩之意的双眼——眼瞳是一个人历史的坟场，他所经历的一切都将化为幽灵，被禁锢在那方小小的墓地里；人们无法从那处坟地里目击早已死去的种种过往，却能隐约知晓它们的魂灵不曾消散，它们会始终萦绕于他的人生之中，直到他无法再记录他在世上所经历的一切。

凝视着黑魔法师那副重又为惘然所惑的面孔，白魔法师开口道：“你的动手能力很糟糕，在生活上粗心到了让人看不下去的地步，傲慢却起来毫无自觉，说话惹人讨厌，也不懂看氛围办事。但我仍然敬重你，因为你是一个合格的研究者。你忠诚于学识，尽量使它保持纯粹。我知道，你不想让魔法研究成为政治的道具。虽然我无法说什么像‘这不是你的错’之类的话，毕竟有时痴迷知识也会在无意识中犯下罪恶，而其中的某些即便是堕于七狱也无法赎清，也许我也早就犯下无法宽恕的罪行了……”

最终，他深吸一口气，坚定地说：“但无论如何，我愿意相信你，相信你不会犯下罪行。”

黑魔法师俯视着白袍的医者。看着那张他日益熟悉的面庞上浮现出向自己坦率彰显的信任，他的灵魂深处涌起某种冲动。他无法描述那股涌流由何种情绪组成：愧疚、怜悯、喜悦、怜爱、成就感，以及某种……更加难以触碰、无可言喻的情感。它着有庞大的力量，有力到足以掌控他的四肢百骸；但它并不熟悉这具冷漠的身体，只能生涩地操纵黑魔法师僵硬的唇舌，牵引着他笨拙地说：“你不会成为罪人的。纯真之人有资格得上七天，而你天真得近乎愚蠢……我的意思是，不足以犯下罪行……也不对……”黑魔法师自暴自弃般阖一阖眸，“啧，反正不会下七狱。”

我在说什么？察觉到自己不仅失言，而且完全词不达意的黑魔法师恼怒地扔下被缝织得七零八落的语言，却不想反而惹出白魔法师的一声低笑。那突兀的笑声就这样化作一阵缥缈浮动的风，从皮肤渗入黑魔法师的躯体之中，在如山谷般空洞的血肉之间激荡出遥远的回响，自深处引起一阵几不可察的颤栗。

“笑什么？”虽然自知理亏，黑魔法师仍不快地说。

“你试图安慰别人，结果说的话却好像在激怒对方。”白魔法师温和地说，“怎么会这样呢，睿智的大魔法师？”

黑魔法师蹙眉：“你在讽刺我？”

“对啊。”白魔法师落落大方地承认，“而且你把气氛搞得好奇怪啊。话说回来，我们刚才为什么非要抱在一起说话啊？”

“是你先抱过来的吧。”黑魔法师反驳。

“是你先像个闹别扭的小孩一样，既不肯说为什么难过，也不明说想要我做什么！”白魔法师大声反驳，高亢的嗓音在树丛中传来清晰的回响。意识到自己过于激动的魔法师羞赧地匆忙压低声音，试图重新找回属于成年人的冷静，“除了给你一个拥抱，我还能怎么办？”

“嘁……”

“哼，所以你看，不是我的问题嘛！”白魔法师骄傲地叉起腰，昂首挺胸露出一个灿烂的笑容。他放松下来，望向黑魔法师的温和双眸中荡漾着浅碧色的月光，“不过，怎么说呢，感觉你稍微变可爱了一点，或者说，我感觉自己离你更近了一些。只是……”他苦笑一下，“我最终也没办法解决你的问题。”

“……没事。”有这些话就够了，黑魔法师想。但尚未学会将情感宣之于口的他对于表达仍不得其法，于是他选择了另一个话题：“你的魔法完成了？”

“啊？”白魔法师花了几秒时间反应对方的问话，才终于回忆起就被遗落在图书馆内的魔法研究。“糟糕，我忘记在离开之前把草稿从图书馆带出来了！现在都闭馆了！”

黑魔法师仰头望向高悬的月轮。云层如飞鸟般掠过苍白的钩月，靛蓝色的天空中星芒闪烁。

“不早了，直接回去睡吧。框架搭建好了的话，要完善术式不需要花费太多时间。”黑魔法师说。

“头脑好真是让人嫉妒。你呢，已经写完了？”

“昨天就写好了。因为今天有事，只能提前完成了。”

“……所以两周对你来说还有些多余，是吗？”

“确实是为了照顾你的进度才确定这个期限的。”

“我要收回前言，你一点都不可爱！”

“请便。”

他们在不痛不痒的争吵中回到自己的住所。那天夜里，白魔法师秉着不服输的心态工作到了凌晨；而黑魔法师则享受了自他成为黑魔法师协会首席以后最为宁静的睡眠。

一周后，他们再次来到那个湖畔旁，呈现自己为对方所创作的法术：白魔法师为黑魔法师设计的防御魔法“魔罩”，以及黑魔法师为白魔法师量身打造的攻击魔法“法令”。


	5. Chapter 5

那条洞穴般的长廊冠于玛哈学术殿堂之顶。资历更深的人们清楚，即便这栋由无机质打造的建筑物本是死的，也不妨碍它拥有一个充满威严的头脑，以无可违抗的强大精神掌控这副冰冷而庞大的躯壳。阴沉的廊道中仅在起点与中段处开了两扇窗，孤独的烛台空虚地燃烧着，黑暗在火光下肆意交缠，用浓厚的黑织就出一幕阴郁的暗影，与尘埃一同为座座灰白半身雕塑笼上一面颓唐的罩纱。嵌在走廊的尽头的是一扇坚实的雕花大门，守卫们手执长矛，庄严地戍卫于两侧。

有时，极致的暗也能象征至高无上的荣耀与权柄。

黑魔法师手执文书，穿过冗长的过道，蚁噬般细密的回响蚕食着他的脚步声。他一向憎恶这道走廊。如果能够准许黑魔法师许一个愿，他会毫不犹豫地祈望自己的余生之中都不必再经过这条廊道。

守卫们为他推开对于魔法师的臂力而言或许过于沉重的大门。黑魔法师朝两旁的守卫垂首致意，走进了门内。

那占领房间正中心的人显然已经恭候多少。他有着贵族们常常沾染的恶疾外征：由肥胖结出的肿瘤，过于肥厚的嘴唇，以及太过硕大的鼻腔。他笑意盎然地望着面色不悦的访客，被脂肪挤作一道阴鸷细线的眼睛中蠕吐着地下阴沟中的污秽。见到黑魔法师，他大笑着拍了拍手，揶揄的声音中袒露着直白的虚伪：“我们的首席大人依然很守时嘛！”

黑魔法师忍下啧声的冲动，将手中的文卷交给侍立一旁的秘书。谨慎的仆从检视着手中用丝带草草束起的卷轴，仔细确认过内里不含任何接触性毒药或藏匿着武器后，才恭敬地于上司桌前将其缓缓展开。

那与黑魔法师一样裹着黑色咒袍的人饶有兴趣地托着下巴，阅读着文卷中的内容。黑魔法师静立在他的跟前，蹙眉等待对方答复。

良久，那人终于开了口：“你们的研究进展不错嘛。”

“轮不到你来关心。”黑魔法师嗓音低沉，“你也差不多到此为止了吧。”

“嚯？”那人嗤笑一声，团起卷轴，将它信手甩进一个储物格中，发出的巨大声响在四壁间恣意冲撞。

黑魔法师瞥一眼那格储物篮。不像其他早已满满当当整齐填满卷轴的格篮，里面只松散地叠放着几张卷轴。不知不觉间，他攥紧了自己垂于身侧的手掌：“……我说，你已经用黑魔法达成你的目的了吧，玛哈早就吞并了足够多的土地。”

“国土是永远都不会充足的吧。征服新的国家，就意味着要养育更多的人口，不是吗？”

“‘获得丰饶的耕地，摆脱邻国的欺凌，让玛哈成为她的国民为之自豪的国家’，我愿意相信这样的你，才交出黑魔法的。上尉大人，我以为你懂得点到即止。”

“哦？那你现在是什么意思？”上尉的语气倏然冷硬了起来，仿佛这不是一句疑问，而是一种震慑。

但黑魔法师并未因此退缩，这或许得益于他傲慢的性格，或是不善感知他人情感的秉性，又或者是他不曾察觉的天真。他上前一步，落下的脚步比磐石更为坚定。他俯下身，让视线直直钉入敌手的眼中。

上尉得意洋洋地抬头，试图与黑魔法师进行一番威严的较量。可令他震惊的是，黑魔法师那近在咫尺的冰蓝眼中并没有他所期待的愤怒；相反，那双眼中葆有它们一贯的冷漠，充斥着显而易见的蔑视与鄙夷，仿佛与上尉共处一室已有损于这双眼睛的主人可贵的高洁，而同他对话更是对他用于吟咏咒语的口舌的极大侮辱。黑魔法师再次启唇，嘴角牵起一线嘲弄的弧度，语气中灌满了讽刺：“你应该很明白，假如没有瑕托托老师遗留下的文献和我的帮助，你就不过是一个不值一提的无名小卒，根本没有资格和能力爬到现在的位置。而现在，用着如此下作的手段牵制着我的你，也很清楚自己是多么下贱，多么卑劣吧。嗯？”

恶毒的话语击穿了本就经不起考验的人格，上尉滑稽地瞪圆双眼，无法继续维持原本沾沾自喜的高傲伪装。他的笑容如冷却的白蜡般凝固在脸上，庞大的身躯在柔软的座椅上坍塌成丑陋的肉滩，被坦然揭露自身真实一面的恐惧使他不断抽搐着。他震颤着伸出一根肥肉肠般滚圆的手指戳向仍旧表情轻蔑的黑魔法的鼻尖，抖着声音试图质问：“你、你……你以为自己是不可替代的吗？”

“我就是不可替代的。否则，以你那弱小的自尊，怎么能容忍我三番两次嘲讽——失敬，应该说诚实地讲述——你那些‘伟大的成就’呢？”

高位者往往畏惧从云端坠落的失重感，而愤怒的果实中往往包裹着怯懦的内核。上尉在黑魔法师的针刺般锐利的话语中拼命扭动着那副笨重的身躯，挣扎着站起身啦，尖锐而摇摇欲坠地朝仍然腰背笔挺的黑魔法师咆哮道：“你、你最好不要得寸进尺！你这个冷血的蠕蛇！不想想我手上还握着什么就给我嚣张！”

闻言，黑魔法师滞住了。窗外如海浪般乌云卷进他阴郁的眼底，他揪紧对方的视线仍然锋利得可怖——或者说，更加可怖。他收敛了笑容，咬紧牙关。最后，他沉默了片刻，仅丢下一句冷语便转身离开了房间。

“在血河里淘金，你的手一定沾满了尸臭吧。”

那上尉看着重新掩紧的巨门，终于松了口气。他哼笑一声，强作高明地说：“哈！说这么多，当初还不是被骗得那么爽快？”

*

“你来了。”听见熟悉的步履朝自己的方向走来，白魔法师从书卷中抬起头，朝黑魔法师简短地微笑了一下。

“嗯。”黑魔法师径直拉开白魔法师对面的座椅，自然而然地拿起对方摆放在对桌前的札记。札记中整理记录着当黑魔法师忙于公务时，白魔法师在研究中所遇到的难题。每天，黑魔法师都会阅读这本札记，并尽可能为白魔法师提供解答。这是他每日的例行公事。

流逝的时间在二人之间留下了某种特殊的刻印。他们开始了解对方的习惯，形成固定的相处模式。冲突的棱角被时间的河川漱去，取而代之的是一种初融春泉般平静无言的默契。只是那个几乎属于意外的拥抱偶尔会像扑进林间蛛网中的蝴蝶那般，抖落坠挂在丝线上的露珠，惊扰心湖。那时，他们会不由自主地望向对方，只是谁也说不清楚，自己究竟怀着何种感情将对方的身影摄入眼瞳之中。即便偶尔视线相撞，也只会将疑虑藏于心腹。

当黑魔法师完成对札记的阅读时，白魔法师已经停止了手头的工作，正眨着眼等候他的回答。见黑魔法师重新抬起头，白魔法师终于开口：“最近你用来看札记的时间是不是越来越长了？”

“是吗？是你在我来图书馆以后，花在自己研究上的时间变少而造成的错觉吧。”对时间十分敏感的黑魔法师语调平静地回答，即使他知道事实正如白魔法师所说的那样，而黑魔法师自己也很清楚原因。

过往白魔法师只在笔记本上记录遇见的问题，但最近，纸页上浮现出了一些新颖且值得再三咀嚼的构想。每至深夜，当一切工作临近尾声时，他们便会就这些构思展开讨论。过程中，黑魔法师会在对方的手记上写下自己的思考草稿。而第二天，当黑魔法师再度阅读这部札记时，便会发现在自己的记录下，又多出了一行字迹，陈述着白魔法师更进一步的理论猜想。这让黑魔法师产生一种错觉，认为这卷札记是独属于他和白魔法师的私人通讯集。他的原则不准许他漫不经心地对待好友的来信，未经思虑就草草回复。因此他开始花费更多的时间阅读、思考札记中那些理论雏形的合理性，以让自己的答复能够在第一次交流中便显得足够智慧——毕竟，出于某种隐秘的心情，他不希望自己在白魔法师面前露出任何破绽。他希望自己在他的眼中是永远完美的，是绝不会令他失望的。

然而，听了黑魔法师的话，红晕却飞快窜上了白魔法师的脸。他慌张地驳斥道：“谁、谁会管你来没来啊？少自作多情了！”

对方忽起的羞愤让黑魔法师有些疑惑，毕竟对他而言，他的陈词这只不过是对自己日常观察的描述：白魔法师最近完成工作的效率越来越高了。他皱皱眉，有些不解地问道：“这跟我有什么关系？”

“……你不是那个意思吗？”

“什么意思？”

“就是那个意思！”

“……你就不能用准确的语言描述自己想表达的事物吗？”

白魔法师“砰”地将拳头砸在桌上，他眸中熊熊燃烧的怒火暗示着，假如有条件的话，这个拳头本该砸在某个榆木脑袋头上：“哪有这么多东西可以用语言表达啊！”

巨大的响动引得图书馆内的其他读者纷纷侧目，就连前台的管理员也不禁投来了不善的目光。黑魔法师转头，平淡地迎上所有聚集到这一角的视线。也许是由于黑魔法师的眼神过于坦荡，以至于甚至莫名流露出了一种威慑，那些不幸与黑魔法师对上眼的人们只能灰溜溜地收回不合时宜的好奇心，暗自责怪自己误置了宝贵的注意力。

平复完方才骚动，黑魔法师重新将视线收回到白魔法师身上，紧蹙的眉心昭示着他的不快——无论对方是谁，他都不太赞同此种扰乱图书馆秩序的举动：“你到底怎么了？就算再……不拘小节，你也从来没有这么失态过。”

深知自己做错了事的白魔法师垂下头，怀着歉意的笑容里有些失落：“算了，你察觉不到的话也无所谓，不如说其实正好。”

然而，这番话却起了反效果。黑魔法师平素最厌烦两件事：冗长的话语极尽蜿蜒曲折，以致失去尽头，或是穷追不舍却得不到问题的答案。

——但万一，白魔法师是想说自己已经对他毫无助益，甚至已经到了妨碍他研究的地步，却不好意思当面告诉他呢？

思及至此，黑魔法师突然不太愿意继续追寻那个所谓的答案了。

“是吗，那就算了。你要是还有什么需要的话，让你的随从转达给我就好。”感觉自己想通了的黑魔法师径自站起身，准备离开图书馆。他烦躁得心慌意乱，但并不准备质询一切动荡的起源。

“咦？等等！”

情急之下，白魔法师扯住了黑魔法师的衣袖。

“我说总行了吧！”白魔法师呼出一口气。黑魔法师转过身，抿起的下唇遮掩着紧张的气息。他认真地凝视着白魔法师，准备接受任何来自对方的责难。但白魔法师只是再次深吸一口气，松开了攥在手中的布料，微微垂首的同时自鬓发间露出一双微红的耳尖。他用手掌标记出他和黑魔法师之间的距离，而后有些尴尬地挪动着这段以宽或窄形容都略显微妙的空隙，“就是……你和我之间……之类的。”白魔法师极尽所能挣扎着从濒临枯竭的语言库中搜寻得体的词汇，结果却令人沮丧。最终，他只能自暴自弃地承认道：“……我知道我最近偷看你有点太频繁啦，我以为你不在意的，对不起。”

饶是不解风情如黑魔法师也知道对方在说的是什么，在会意的一瞬间，也不住红了脸。他斟酌再三，而后有些不甚自然地说：“没有人会特地紧盯着对方来确定他有没有在偷看自己的。”

“就说对不起啦，我会克制自己的……”白魔法师仍旧愧疚地说。

“……”收到预料之外的道歉的黑魔法师一时有些无语，“你偷看我的时候却和我对上了视线，不会觉得有点奇怪吗？”

白魔法师抬起头，不解地望向黑魔法师。视野里，往日总是坐得端正笔挺的黑魔法师此刻略微塌下了肩，而他从前坦率的目光如今却一反常态地避开了白魔法师的视线。

这些直白的含蓄敲击着白魔法师迟钝的神经，让他终于领悟到自大的首席大人试图隐晦传递的那些信息。在察觉到对方言下之意的瞬间，无法抑制的喜悦便刺穿了他的心壤，在他原本空旷如今却显得过于狭小的心房中柔软地生长，蛮横地汲取他灵魂中的一切养分，掠夺他的每一次呼吸。此刻，他的头脑飘然，四肢却笨重得无法动弹。他嗫嚅唇齿，颤栗的话语却又被狂喜之心悉数掳获。想必爱正是一种无法驱逐的寄生兽，它能蚕食智慧，也能吞噬理性；它能去往四肢百骸的每一个角落，让呼吸时肋骨生疼，让心脏搏动时指尖发烫。

白魔法师颤抖着伸出手，但抬手的瞬间却又失去了落点。他慌张地阖上眼，决定像一枚盲目的蒲公英一般，让命运决定这只手的终点——而慈悲的妮美雅女神让他触摸到了一片温热的皮肤。他的指尖描绘着那片皮肤下的一切：修剪整齐的指甲，凸起的骨节，覆盖于其上的血肉，包裹着暖流的血管……

白魔法师睁开眼，于是便见到了黑魔法师的笑容。黑魔法师缓缓翻过手掌，与白魔法师相碰的掌心有着近乎灼人的热度。他依旧沉默——就像白魔法师所言，“哪有这么多东西可以用语言表达啊”——但他的沉默中裹藏着千言万语。无言的法师牵起所爱之手，将语言无法传达的情感炼作一个柔软的吻，把它留在了心属之人的手背上。

他们的身影潜入映在窗面上的乳白色月湖之中。沉溺于那片挣脱了现实的湖泊里，他们如行将窒亡之人般吮吻着彼此的唇舌，忙乱地乞求对方的垂怜，渡予自己唯一渴求的生命之息。

既然爱能把他们置于绝路，爱也能于绝境中拯救他们。至少，此刻他们愿意如此相信。


	6. Chapter 6

*  
黑魔法师凶狠地将白魔法师压在对方寄住的旅店门板上。在他们终于逃离他人的视线，得以重新相贴的瞬间，黑魔法师便迫不及待地撞向对方的唇瓣。他发疯似的勾弄白魔法师湿润柔软的舌，舔吮他微微发红的嘴唇，饮下白魔法师自涎液交缠的口腔中泄出的所有喘叫。白魔法师阖上眼，被攻城略地的羞耻与同爱人心意相通的喜悦熔炼成岩浆般滚烫的爱欲，蒸出阵阵如幼兽低鸣般惹人怜爱的呻吟，逸出他的喉心。他奋力将似乎要被性欲的火热融为春雪的手臂勾上黑魔法师的脖颈，试图加深这个如沼海般潮湿、汹涌，又如火山般炙热、喷薄的吻。

他们凭借着纯粹的冲动，遵循着本能，隔着衣料用肉体暧昧地摩挲着彼此。快感在肌肤上漾开快乐的涟漪，对性的渴求将情人们攫于爱网之中，让他们在拥吻中震颤不已。深潜的欲求驱使着他们作出桩桩从未预想过可能发生在自己身上的事：白魔法师毫无自觉，或者说，恬不知耻地抬起膝盖，用温热的大腿内侧轻轻蹭动着黑魔法师的腰肢，与黑魔法师一刻不停的深吻让他头脑发昏，放任更多涂上淫荡色彩的喘息染红自己的耳尖。在短暂的亲吻与呼吸之间，黑魔法师屡次尝试解开陌生的无限城服饰的腰带，未果，反将笨拙的手指绕进了复杂的绳结里，懊恼的他在盛怒中猛力扯过对方纠缠不已的腰饰，索性再一次与对方的躯体进行一次让骨骼都颤栗生疼的碰撞。

黑魔法师蹙着眉放开了爱人过于甘甜的双唇，垂首将额头抵在对方的眉心上。他低声喘气，话语急躁：“腰带，怎么办？”

“哈啊……先、先解开这里……”白魔法师如同被抽去了脊柱般倚在门扉上。他竭力维持语调平稳，却徒劳无功。他被吻得酥软，眼神朦胧，声线迷离，就连引导黑魔法师动作的指尖都微微发颤，沁着爱欲的迷香。或许不碰则已，但现在，白魔法师那若有似无、彷如拂羽般的触感即便只是落在了黑魔法师的手心里，也如同直接抚触在了天才天生敏感的神经上。蚁噬般密密麻麻的电流快感麻痹了黑魔法师素日冷静的头脑，催动在阴影之中慢慢孵化的肉欲破茧，灌溉着晦暗情色的生长与繁殖。

黑魔法师心急如焚地抠弄着系带，他尝试听从指示，按部就班地解开结扣，却始终不得其法，本就不灵巧的手指在动作之中反而愈加急躁。爱人的胸脯在黑魔法师的视线内随着急促的呼吸不断起伏着，半褪下的外衣被腰带挂在白魔法师的手臂上，却苦于腰带的束缚而无法脱下。被热汗浸湿的里衣勾勒着治疗者的身体曲线，轻薄的织物显然藏不住已经微微挺立的乳粒。他知道白魔法师也正蒙受着欲望的折磨，而他的笨拙无异于往燃烧的木薪上再添一把柴，将他们逼向焚毁的边缘。

就在此时，白魔法师忽然擒住了他的手，发烫的掌心熨着黑魔法师的手腕。他颤抖着说：“烧掉……”

“什么？”

“把、把腰带烧掉吧……”

“你确定？结束之后你怎么穿衣服？还有万一烧伤了怎么办？虽然是魔法，但火贴着皮肤烧可不是开玩笑的。”黑魔法师有些不可置信地望向白魔法师透红的脸。然而，与逐渐减小的音量形成对比，白魔法师的嗓音愈发急切。他将脸埋进对方的肩窝，轻颤的手指犹豫着捻上黑魔法师的耳垂，悄声的催促内容露骨却语调羞涩：“我不知道，再说吧。我现在只想快点碰到你……”

黑魔法师挑挑眉：“那我不管了。”

火苗迅速将锁住春光的衣物啃食殆尽，但或许是兽欲的勃发损毁了头脑的精确性，那些灼人的余热并未如黑魔法师预期那般乖乖熄灭，几星炽热的火花迸射开来，落在白魔法师的下腹上。高温在本来光滑无瑕的皮肤上烙下了印迹，从白魔法师的喉尖扯出一声痛呼。

闻声，黑魔法师带着一副“你看，我说吧”的表情瞟向白魔法师，但作为半个始作俑者，他还是克制着住了自己不合时宜的刻薄，转而询问道：“没事吧？”

“你挂着一副预言成真的得意表情关心谁呢？以你的能力，本来应该可以控制住的吧。”白魔法师有些愠怒地踹了还压在自己身前的黑魔法师一脚。然而，突如其来的力道却直接让毫无准备的黑魔法师趔趄歪斜，跌在白魔法师身上。

“哎？”没想到对方竟如此轻易便倒下的白魔法师手忙脚乱地尝试圈住对方下坠的身体，但一副被欲望融软的身躯又如何承受如此重量。往日支撑着躯体的大腿失了力，黑魔法师的体重毫不留情地携着他坠落，让他直直摔坐在地板上。

重力挑开了白魔法师失守的衣袍，猝然敞开的衣襟下，洁白的皮肤撒着一层细密的汗珠，柔亮的月光在他的胸膛上清浅地游动着，在这层光纱的笼罩下，每一次呼吸的翕动都如春雨般朦胧，仿佛有一尾游鱼正躲藏在薄薄的皮肤之下，隐秘地漫游着，绸缎般纤细的鱼尾不时在肤面上酿出细碎的波痕。

黑魔法师凝视着在他面前局促地红着脸，慌忙用手掩上衣襟的爱人，第一次对“色情”这个词有了更为具体的概念：原来“色情”并非从前求学时，在深夜里听同龄人们谈论过的赤裸胸乳，而是爱人含苞待放时口是心非的期待——潮湿的吐息，颤栗的唇瓣，被情热熏染成绯色的关节，松落地扣住前襟的手指等待着被另一只手俘获。

所有用于反驳的言论在刹那之间烟消云散。黑魔法师迟疑着俯下身，凑近白魔法师的耳垂，他的声音嘶哑而隐忍：“……接下来该怎么办？”

耳边的气息让白魔法师不由瑟缩：“你没有经验吗？”

“没有，但是手淫还是有过的。”黑魔法师语气耿直。

“……对于一个没有经验的人来说，你的回答还真够坦荡的啊。”白魔法师略感惊讶地侧过脑袋，与忽然作出自我公证的黑魔法师对上了视线。可那高傲自大的法师在性事上的汇报听来虽正气凛然，眼神却游移不定。

看来从小就是个倔强的孩子，就算输了，也要在气势压人一筹，白魔法师微笑着想。接着，像是下定了某种决心一般，白魔法师猛然深吸一口气，而后三下五除二地剥去了自己的衣物——同时解开了黑魔法师系在裤头的腰带。

在埋首之前，白魔法师向震惊的黑魔法师露出了一个璀璨的笑容：“看来我终于也可以当一回你的老师了。”

温热的触感包裹住勃发的性器，白魔法师将对方的阴茎含进柔软湿润的口腔里。他小心翼翼地舔弄着口中火热的物事，先是用舌心碾过头部的沟壑，用舌面温暖硬挺的柱身，又让舌尖轻巧地沿着凸起的青筋蜿蜒而上，纤细的手指则握住那没能被包裹在口腔中的部分，轻柔地撸动着，时而挑逗捏弄两颗囊袋。白魔法师反复吞吐着黑魔法师的性器，毫无怨言地咽下从头部渗出的前液，直到他决定将它吞得更深，让那些被撞碎的呻吟淋在敏感的柱体上，在茎身上激起阵阵细密潮湿的电流，而吞咽时不住收缩的喉道则夹紧茎头，不断挤压出新一轮的快感。

快乐的浪潮席卷了黑魔法师的四肢百骸，灌满了这具总是过于平静的躯体，在血液之中，在汗水之下大肆翻涌。他感觉自己快要射了，原始的欲望让他想要喘息呻吟，但象征着理智的禁欲主义却始终束缚着以才智著称的黑魔法研究者。他红着眼低下头，试图通过啃咬自己的手背克制愈发过火的渴求，然而，他并未料到，俯首所见的身下风光反而加速了理智的溃败：他看见白魔法师正含住自己的性器，硕大的龟头在他满布潮红的脸颊上顶出一个清晰的轮廓；他看见那对如蝶翼般舒展的肩胛骨被月乳浸湿，仿如圣洁的雪丘；他看见光裸的后背、塌陷的腰肢、高翘的臀部连系成一道圆滑的弧线，让他想起那些记录在稿纸上的数值曲线，而后他又想到，那些曲线其实也能用来描述清晨的丘壑、绵软的云层，以及夜晚悄然摇曳的海浪；他看见白魔法师在将自己的阴茎吞得更深时抬眼望向他，笼在泪水之下的眼瞳被情欲染成深邃的祖母绿，掩映在散落的金色长发下的眼角绯红，闪烁着期待的目光像是学生正等待着老师的表扬，又像老师期盼着学生给予他令人满意的答复。

他迎合了白魔法师的期待。

黑魔法师从剧烈的快感中回过神来。他喘着粗气，看着白魔法师将口中的精液悉数咽下，用拇指抹去嘴角的白浊，复杂的情绪忽然涌上心头：“……你到底是从哪里学来的这些技巧？”

“这个嘛……在还是学徒的时候和其他男性交往过。难道说，你很在意？”

“哈？怎么可能不在意？”

白魔法师一怔，失落攀上他的眉梢：“也是，怎么可能不在意……”

“你居然有时间去交往。”

“……咦？”

“而且技术还不错，你到底花了多少时间在做爱上？”黑魔法师神色严厉地逼近白魔法师，甚至伸出食指戳在白魔法师的鼻梢上，“以你的头脑，但凡你把这些时间多花一点在研究上，一开始都不至于需要问我！”

“诶……啊、嗯！”被突如其来的训斥砸得晕头转向的白魔法师只能迷迷糊糊地连连点头，“可、可是这种时候应该说这件事吗……”

“不该。”黑魔法师斩钉截铁地说，“这只是我不甘心在这方面输给你，从而寻找的谴责借口而已。毕竟，理论上而言，假设我跟你同样有经验，或者你也和我一样没有经验，我就还有胜过你的机会。”他的语调有些僵硬，“我讨厌当只能听讲的学生。”

他突然擒住白魔法师的手掌，滚烫的掌心好像要灼伤白魔法师的皮肤，近在咫尺的双眸比冰川要蓝，却比焰心更加炽热：“想当我的老师的话，至少要以正确的方式教育我。”

“老师，接下来该怎么办？”黑魔法师用标准的无限城语问道。他稍稍抽动深埋在白魔法师体内的三根手指，紧致的甬道便立刻翻涌着包裹住进犯的异物。入侵者又顺势微微弯曲指节，转动着手指，用指腹按压着不住收缩的肠道，轻轻搔刮着柔软的内壁，“我觉得已经能够插进去了，老师感觉如何？”

“嗯……哈啊……快点……已经、已经可以了……”白魔法师快要被不上不下的快感折磨得发疯。许久未被使用过的内壁敏感得不像话，每一次清浅的摩擦都能让白魔法师如坠云梢。他瑟缩着陷进床单里，被分开在黑魔法师两侧的双腿不由自主地夹紧了爱人的腰肢，意有所指地磨蹭着，“把那个……放进来吧……”

黑魔法师微笑了一下，猛然从甬道中抽离的手指从白魔法师的喉心勾出一声尖叫。他俯下身，啄去白魔法师眼角的泪珠，而后扶住自己的阴茎，将头部抵住翕张的穴口。但那根被渴求的物事始终只在入口处磨蹭，潮湿的后穴谄媚般舔吮着阴茎的顶端，却苦于太过湿润，无法将它吞得更深。黑魔法师用略显冰凉的手指摩挲着饥渴万分的穴口，可在此刻，任何温柔的缓动都无异于一种伪善的缓刑。黑魔法师凝视着眼前渴求进犯的粉嫩穴口，语调沉稳地开口：“‘那个’是什么？如果是术语，身为老师，就该好好解释，不是吗？”

白魔法师红着眼眶颤颤巍巍地半抬起上身，高涨的欲求淹没了理智，让他的大脑化作一泓快乐的泥潭，语言被浸泡在黏腻的浆水里，被濡湿成糜烂的碎片。他伸出手，试图去够那根正在自己后穴处徘徊的性器，但还未抵达终点，就被黑魔法师截了胡。在性事上堪称恶劣的黑魔法师趁机将手指缠绕进白魔法师的指缝之间，与他掌心相抵，十指相扣，将他的手重新压在那片铺散于床单的柔顺金发上；只是当他俯身时，眼神却格外凌厉。他启唇，唇瓣与白魔法师的相互摩挲却并不相亲，他把话语从白魔法师的唇缝间灌入：“以前我也说过吧，要用精确的语言好好描述事物。”

白魔法师颤抖着握紧手心里的手掌，羞耻在他的每一根神经中碰撞，直至他头脑中的嗡鸣终于巨大到近似沉默的空白。他想逃，却深知被早已牢牢锁进了另一双手里，沦为了自甘堕落的囚徒；他也不想逃，因为他清楚，只要念对了咒语，那双手就会像他所钟情醉心的魔法一样，满足他所期待的一切，包括自由。于是他低下头，垂落的刘海掩住了他的双眼，唯有被抿紧的下唇可供证明他的挣扎。他对黑魔法师说：我想要你的生殖器插进我的体内。我想要你的阴茎。

而他得偿所愿。

勃发的性器终于顶进炽热的甬道内，龟头挤开层层堆叠的穴肉，长驱直入。被柔软火热的穴道包裹的触感让黑魔法师头皮发麻，让他不由发出一声满足的叹息。不同于成功建立魔法公式时自头脑深处迸发的兴奋，性爱所带来的快感更加原始。他无需去思考如何排列感官的感受次序以增强快乐的效果，身体早在意识苏醒前便计算好了一切。身下，白魔法师不自觉地迎合着他的动作摇动腰肢，臀肉不时拍击着入侵者的鼠蹊部，在皮肤之间掀起一阵酥麻。

黑魔法师将手臂撑在白魔法师的身侧，眼眸中的欲火吞噬了身下人的倒影。他抹去爱人眼尾的坠挂着的泪珠，询问时语气温和，但却不容置疑：“我可以进入自我探索阶段吧。”

白魔法师胡乱点头，与泪水混杂在一起的汗珠濡湿了枕头，洇出一片水渍。

得到准许的黑魔法师开始加大抽插的力度。粗大的性器碾过穴肉，在甬道中嵌下自己的形状。深浅交错的进犯卷入白魔法师体内，暴雨般的快感鞭入了灵与肉，让他止不住呜咽。他感觉自己就像悬挂在浪尖上的一叶木舟，脆弱而孤立无援，即将被快感之海吞没，前端未经抚慰就吐露出阵阵爱液。

“摸……呜嗯……摸一下我的前面……”在混乱之中，白魔法师恳求道。

这次，黑魔法师没有再使坏心眼。他顺从地用修长的手指圈住对方的性器，拇指指腹抹开自马眼汩流而出的浊白前液。黑魔法师将那些黏稠的液体涂抹在白魔法师的茎身上，而后用力地撸动起来。

前后夹击所带来的快乐让白魔法师脚趾都蜷缩起来，他哭叫着将绵软无力的手掌抵在黑魔法师的胸膛上，泛红的指尖虚浮着挂在对方的衣襟上。涎水混着喘息从他的嘴角溢出，熟透的身体被血液中奔涌的情潮染上一层情色的红：“哈啊！呼呜……慢、慢一点！我受不了、受不了了……”

黑魔法师凝视白魔法师肉体的视线近乎痴迷，他的爱人就像一枚只于至夜成熟的圣果，而他就是那个从世人之中盗走他的窃贼。他剥开他，让他乳白色的果肉袒露在月色之下；他啃咬他，直到那丰满的果肉为他流出香甜的甘液。黑魔法师弓身舔舐白魔法师挺翘的乳粒，用舌尖按压乳心，用有些许粗糙的舌面摩挲着肿胀的乳头。他的牙齿咬在乳根，轻轻拉扯后又仿佛要吸出哺乳的汁液一般含吮着敏感的乳首。带着疼痛的刺激引得白魔法师一阵痉挛，早已一片湿滑的下身再次射出一股浊液。

“你真的很敏感啊。”在再次深入后穴前，黑魔法师俯在眼神失焦的白魔法师耳畔说。

“等、等一下……嗯啊！”

尚处在高潮余韵中的身体食髓知味，热情的穴肉紧拥着狰狞肆虐的阴茎，力图让它填满每一处空隙，让每一次撞击都能引发一次快感的洪潮。大开大合的反复戳刺屡屡撞在前列腺上，让柔软的内壁不断收缩，视线朦胧的白魔法师甚至能用与性器紧紧贴合的甬道感受到体内异物的形状。他哭喊着恳求黑魔法师拔出去，或许是用了无限城语，也可能为了让毫不理睬的对方听懂自己的哀求而用上了玛哈语。在往常的性爱中未曾体验过的无休止高潮像饥饿的巨蛇一般缠紧他的身体，注入体内的快感如剧毒迅速淌遍他的全身，迫使他再次在黑魔法师的手中解放。

黑魔法师揽住白魔法师近乎瘫软的身体，挺入后穴的力度大得像是要把自己钉进对方的灵魂。绞紧的穴道讨好地吸吮着黑魔法师的阴茎，试图从中榨出温热的精液，好从过于刺激的性爱中逃离。白魔法师的努力得到了回报，在几次抽插后，黑魔法师将性器整根埋进白魔法师的后穴里，让浓稠的精液浇在肠壁上。

等到黑魔法师终于结束射精将性器拔出，翻身仰倒在自己身侧时，白魔法师才逐渐回过神来。他的眼神还有些涣散，盯着黑魔法师的视线松松垮垮，勉强糊成句子的玛哈语单词口感黏软：“其实我觉得，你还挺……变态的。”

“哈？”黑魔法师侧过头，疑惑地扬了扬眉毛。

“师生……”

“又来。这次依然是你先开的头。”语毕，黑魔法师想了想，改用无限城语说，“你还是别说玛哈语了，感觉你现在的脑子不是很够用来组织外语。”

“好吧。”在精疲力尽的状态下，白魔法师确实不太想讲外语了，他从善如流地继续说道，“总觉得就像在用身体关系交易研究成果……你这是什么表情？”

“鄙夷的表情。”

白魔法师怔愣着眨了眨眼。

黑魔法师的叹息中有些无奈。他说：“我说过吧，你我之间在学术上是平等的，属于同一领域中能够进行交流的研究者。”他停顿一下，“不如说，其实我也从你的研究里得到过新的启发，比如定向调节以太循环，让体内的以太浓度在一定时间内达到临界值后，截取部分魔力作为后备魔法资源这类的。同为研究者，我认可你的成就。‘师生’什么的只是一种语言游戏，再说看你的外表应该比我年轻吧，也当不了我的老师。”

“……总之，先谢谢你的认可吧。”白魔法师有些不好意思地往被子里钻了钻，只余一双干净的碧眼露在被外，瞄向黑魔法师，“顺便一提，我今年29岁。”

“……我26岁。”

“真年轻。但以你的条件，在这个年龄还没有过经验还真是有些匪夷所思。”

“都说了，有时间谈恋爱，不如做研究。”

白魔法师往床单的另一侧缩了缩，表情有些警惕：“你现在也这么想？不会只是想骗我跟你做一次，然后等我回无限城了就再也不联系了吧？”

黑魔法师张了张嘴又阖上，一副欲言又止的模样。他的沉默让白魔法师不安起来：“……不会真是这样吧？”

被质疑的人蹙起眉心，思忖片刻后郑重其事地回复了三个字：“再说吧。不过不论结果如何，我都不是你刚才所想象的那种人。”

白魔法师想询问他那究竟是什么意思，但一种隐约的预感却制止了他。所谓“回忆”，不过是用时间打磨的一枚枚钱币，封存于人生的观廊之中。人们费尽心血寻找珍贵的原材料，细心琢刻版面上的纹路，竭尽全力要使它们看起来完美无缺，但却常常忘记最重要的步骤：在回忆结束之后，最后封存之前，必须先选择要让其以正面，抑或是反面出现。

在白魔法师仍在犹豫之际，黑魔法师将温热的手掌抵在他已经覆上一层浅痂的下腹伤口处。他问：“需要我帮你处理一下吗？”

白魔法师摇了摇头，纤长的发丝在织料上摩挲出缱绻的轻响。他紧紧握住黑魔法师的手，装出一副凶狠的表情：“不用了。这样就算以后再也不见面了，这块伤疤也会时刻提醒我曾经碰上过你这么个混蛋。”

黑魔法师翻过掌心，与他十指相扣，歉意在月夜中显得单薄伶仃：“抱歉，我不擅长承诺。”

“没关系。”白魔法师笑了笑。困意在此时逐渐漫上眼帘，为他的世界披上一层朦胧的轻纱，“我一直很喜欢你的直率。”

即使它会伤害我。在陷入睡眠之前，白魔法师想。

黑魔法师听见白魔法师逐渐平稳的呼吸声。他拨开白魔法师细碎的刘海，在额心上印上一吻。今夜星辰稀疏，但月光依旧，清冷的光如潮水般为大地浸染夜色。

黑魔法师忽然想，要是能像结合一样，分离也能在晴朗的月夜下结束，那似乎也不赖，


End file.
